Chocolate
by Inuyashagirl2015
Summary: Silly Hume customs. Femslash, yuri, girl/girl, etc. Fran/OC (OFC) a little bit of Balthier/Vaan. This is my super late Valentine's Day One Shot for 2013.


Apparently I have an inability to publish holiday stories on the day of the actual holiday. My news years one shot was roughly two week late, this is already going to be... several weeks late, I've got a half-written one shot for Singles Awareness Day, but God only knows if/when I'm actually going to finish that and post it. Winter Solstice was actually published on Christmas, but because I just feel like the winter soltice holiday thing makes more sense than Christmas would in Skyrim, despite the fact that I actually intended for it to be my Christmas fic, it was really actually a few days later, because I'm pretty sure the the winter solstice is either the 22nd or the 23rd, so, meh. Bad habit to get into...

**ChocolateIsTheBestPartOfVale ntine'sDay**

_**Pairing: **_Fran/OFC (Nothing really heavy though), just a little Balthier/Vaan

_**Universe: **_Final Fantasy XII(12)

_**Rating: **_T

_**Warning: **_Femslash, slash, sexual references I suppose.

**ChocolateIsTheBestPartOfVale ntine'sDay**

"You humes have such pointless customs." The Viera commented quietly as we watched Vaan and Balthier off in the distance, sharing the box of chocolates that Balthier, through means that were most likely not completely legal, had acquired for Vaan. How Penelo, Ashe and Basch hadn't already realised that the two were together was beyond me. How the two expected Penelo, Ashe and Basch not to realise that they were together was also beyond me, except they were somehow right... But then, they were a great deal more obvious when those three were out doing other things- Balthier knew that Fran had probably figured out that the two would get together before they themselves did, and they also realised that if I didn't figure it out on my own(which I actually probably wouldn't have), Fran would eventually tell me anyway(which she did), so there was really no point in trying to hide it from either of us.

Though, I'm not sure why they think that the fact that we know that they're together apparently means that it is 100% okay to do anything in front of us short of dry humping eachother. I'm sorry, they're both attractive men, Balthier in a "dashing sky pirate" sort of way and Vaan in an "Oh my god, he's adorable", everyone's kid brother sort of way, but, to be completely blunt, my door just doesn't swing that way. At the very least, thet could have the decency to go around the corner or something to make out. Oh, did I mention they're making out right now. Apparently chocolate tastes better when shared.

"Yeah, I'm aware." I finally reply, realising that a fair amount of time had probably passed since she made the statement. "Honestly, this may be the holiday of love, but most people just use it as an excuse pass around chocolate."

"And you? Do you celebrate this Holiday in such a manner?" She asked off handedly.

"Normally, I would, but I'm guessing that now is not the time to be wasting gil on candy for the other five just to be nice, and as far as I know, Viera don't celebrate this holiday, correct?" Oh, I really hope I'm right about that. I would be the worst lover in the history of forever if I didn't follow through with Valentines day just because I assumed her people didn't share this tradition.

"Correct." Her simple confirmation made me breath a sigh of relief. "Do you like chocolate?" She asked after a moment, seeming somewhat out of the blue in a way that I was used to by now.

"Yeah, I absolutely love it, but I can wait until Ashe is seated firmly on the throne to indulge myself. What about you?" At my question, her nose wrinkled ever so slightly, something that only someone who had known her closely for a fair length of time would notice.

"No, it is much too sweet for my taste, and I don't appreciate the aftertaste it leaves on my tongue." I could feel my lips twitch at her assessment, not surprised in the slightest. Before I could say anything back, she suddenly slid out of her her seat and stood up, towering over me as per usual when I mirrored her actions.

"Come," She held out her hand towards me, and I took hers immediately, not willing to let the unusual public (because Vaan and Balthier are enough to make it count as public when it comes to her) display of affection go to waste, "I grow weary of watching those two act like hormonal younglings." Still holding my hand, she guided me past the oblivious pair, through the hallways and into our shared room on the currently imobile Strahl.

The door to our room shut behind us automatically, casting us into complete darkness for a moment, and she finally let go of my hand to go turn a lamp on, more for my sake than for hers as I was sure that she could actually see fairly well in the darkness. It actually took her a few seconds to flick on the bedside lamp, which was fairly unusual considering she didn't exactly need to move slowly or feel her way around for it and it was only two or three feet away. I realised why, however, when she turned back to face me.

In her hand was a small, red, heart-shaped box, which she wasted no time in offering me.

"Balthier informed me of the Hume custom the last time we went for supplies. He said that it was traditional that the dominant partner in a relationship give the other a gift, and since flowers wouldn't have lasted until now, giving you chocolates would be the best way to show my affection towards you." I couldn't help but giggle a bit at the blunt way that she described her surprisingly romantic actions, even as my cheeks warmed and my heart fluttered that she had even bothered to follow the "Silly Hume Customs" for me.

"Oh, so you're "the man" in this relationship then, are you?" I teasingly asked as I took the box from her and leaned forwards so that I was pressing against her ever so slightly.

"As I recall, neither of us are particularly male, correct?" I laughed at the rare joke as I replied.

"No, I certainly hope not. Now," I opened the red box and pulled out a small square of milk chocolate, "Let's see if I can't change your mind about the taste of chocolate." I popped the square into my mouth, wrapped my arms around her neck and pulled her down enough for me to kiss her.

**Well...Okay,SoMaybeIt'sOnlyTheSecondBestThingInThe World;)**

The wonderful thing about holidays is that I can shamelessly use them as an excuse to write numerous one shots and not feel guilty because I should be updating TATT or AATD or whatever instead. Not that I would feel particularly guilty anyway, I seem to be somewhat lacking in the whole "conscience" aspect of things XD

Anyway, this is a whole month late. Happens sometimes. Whatever.

But anyways, I'll see you later my lovelies, and I hope you enjoy these whenever I _finally_ post them. Goodbye for now, my Lovelies.


End file.
